Takatsuke Uzumaki vs. Hakumi Hyuga
Takatsuke was running as fast as he could to the arena where the finals of the Chunin exams would be held. "Damn it!" he thought. "I overslept once again! But I can still make it!" He did make it in time, and since his match was the first one, he could walk into the arena immediately after arriving at the place. His opponent was already there, along with the proctor. "Okay! We begin the final part of the Chunin exams! In the first match, Takatsuke Uzumaki from Konohagakure shall fight against Hakumi Hyuga, also from Konoha. Now, begin!" Takatsuke stared at Hakumi. "Hakumi... don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are my friend. I'm going to win this." Hakumi looked back at Takatsuke. "The same goes for you, Takatsuke. I know you surpass me in power, but I'm not going to let you take a victory by forfeit. That's what you have taught me, Takatsuke." Takatsuke smiled, and not wasting another moment, flunged himself towards Hakumi and chargin chakra in his fists. "Takaken!" "What's this? The chakra in his fists is.. spinning?" Hakumi thought, and evaded Takatsuke's attack just in time. His fist hit the ground, causing a large tremor and forming a big crater. Hakumi was shocked. "Holy cow! He has improved even more than I thought! One hit from that technique and I'll go down! My only hope is to hit him before he can hit me! Byakugan!" Hakumi activated her Byakugan. Takatsuke immediately responded by activating his own dojutsu, the Akashogan. Hakumi was thrown in another shock right after the another. "Takatsuke...! He surprises me more in every passing minute! What is that eye.. and more importantly, what does it do? No other option, in close combat we go!" Hakumi ran towards Takatsuke, ready to use her Gentle Fist on him. She aimed at his elbow, but Takatsuke dodged and countered with a shot of his Takaken, which Hakumi narrowly dodged. The two battlers started throwing barrages of chakra-enhanced taijutsu attacks at each other, both dancing around to dodge attacks with a tremendous speed. The crowd was silenced by the show they had to offer. Katoru Uchiha was carefully watching the battle with his Sharingan active. He was analyzing every single one of Takatsuke's moves. "He has improved greatly, yes. But this isn't everything he has, I know it. He is saving his energy because he knows he is stronger than Hakumi." The others on the balcony were also watching the match silently, with no amazement or fear visible in their faces. "Just get this out of the way, Takatsuke... I want to test my strenght against yours..." Katoru said to Takatsuke silently in his mind. In the battlefield Takatsuke was getting nervous. "This is getting nowehere! I must throw in some ninjutsu!" He retreated a couple of meters and performed a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Technique!" He created four clones which scattered around Hakumi, and attempted a simultaneous attack. "He using Shadow Clones now? Luckily I've got a few secrets of my own... Hakkeshō Kaiten!" Hakumi spun wildly around, creating a vortex of pure chakra and blowing away Takatsuke's clones. After she stopped spinning, Hakumi already knew what to do. "Now's my chance!" She attacked Takatsuke head on, planning to throw him out of balance with a surprise attack. "Nice move... I've got a similar one. Fūton: Daikaitoppa!" It ended up with Hakumi being the one to be surprised, once again. A spinning vortex of wind natured chakra formed around Takatsuke, and it sliced up Hakumi and threw her back. She landed on the ground with wounds all over her body. Takatsuke looked at her. "Sorry for that, Hakumi, but one of us has to win this." Hakumi slowly rose from the ground. "Takatsuke... I knew the second I was matched up against you that I didn't stand much of a chance. And after this fight stared, seeing your new power, I also realized you could end this fight whenever you wanted. You have no need... no will to use your full strength against me. But still... you taught me not to give up. And I won't. This next attack will be my last, but I will make it as great as I can. Brace yourself, Takatsuke, 'cause here I come!" With that said, Hakumi gathered the maximum amount of power for her Gentle Fist and sprung towards Takatsuke. Takatsuke didn't stand still, but instead strated running towards Hakumi with his Takaken prepared. Hakumi announced the name of her final technique: "Jūho Sōshiken!" Takatsuke responded: "Takaken-kata: Kinpa!" The two attacks collided and resulted a blast of chakra. The blast threw away the other ninja. It was Hakumi. She landed on the ground and slided a few feet. This time she wasn't trying to get up. "Sorry, Hakumi, but I had to win." Takatsuke walked at Hakumi and picked her up on his arms. She was exhausted, but managed to give a smile. "I'm glad... you won, Takatsuke..." Takatsuke carried Hakumi to the medics and left to the balcony where all the other participants waited. Takatsuke looked Katoru in the eyes the second he arrived up there. "I got through. And I'm not going to take a loss from you in the next fight. I'm going to fight you, Katoru..." Next match: Katoru Uchiha vs. Ryochi! Category:Fanon Story